


Under the Weather

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Wrench is good at a lot of things— hacking into systems and leaving dick jokes in their coding, tearing things apart to make something bigger and better, and obscure 80's science fiction references, to name a few.Taking care of a sick Marcus Holloway? Maybe not so much.But he's trying.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you aren't sick of wrencus fluff yet, because I have only one fic writing mode and it's the fluffiest fluff you can imagine.
> 
> I've been super sick lately, and a friend inspired me to write some good old fashioned, self-indulgent sickfic. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of Wrench’s ringtone— the theme for _Open Wounds_ , at Wrench’s request— woke Marcus up. As he went to answer the phone, he realized how badly his head was pounding.

“... Hello?” _Oh_ , Marcus thought, _my voice sounds like shit. Awesome._

“Mint or cherry?”

“Huh?” He turned to look at the other side of their bed. Wrench wasn’t there, but there was an ungodly pile of used tissues in his place. “Where are you?”

“At the store, dude. I told you before I left.”

Marcus had no memory of that. He just barely remembered waking up earlier feeling like he’d been put through a blender and Wrench feeling his forehead for his temperature. But outside of that, things were a feverish blur.

“I’m just gonna go with cherry,” Wrench continued, “I’ve never even seen mint cold medicine before. Probably tastes bad. Oh, and Sitara’s helping me get stuff. She wants to talk to you… nah, scratch that, I think she wants to scold you.”

There was the sound of the phone being handed off, then Sitara was speaking, voice gentle but firm. “I told you not to go stake out while it was raining, Marcus! I _knew_ you’d get sick.”

“Sorry, mom,” Marcus said. He tried to laugh, but the sound came out as more of a wheeze. “Didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“You’re fine, hun, but Wrench better be diligent in getting you better.” She turned away from the phone a little, probably towards Wrench. “Do you guys have the _good_ kind of honey?”

Marcus could hear Wrench’s reply— a snarky “Like I’d know”— and he swore he could see the eyeroll Sitara gave his boyfriend.

She turned back to the phone. “Try to get some rest. We’ll be done here soon, and I’ll make sure Wrench gets everything you need.”

“Yeah, thanks Sitara. Wrench, too,” Marcus mumbled, letting the hand holding his phone go limp.

He was asleep again by the time his head sank into his pillow.

\---

When Marcus awoke, for good this time, the pounding in his head had worsened. Accompanying the pain, his nose was stuffy and he had a cough that rattled him to the core, made everything else worse. His clothes clung in all the wrong places from feverish sweating.

Death seemed like a welcome retreat.

He let out a groan and rolled over a little. Something fell from his forehead— a cool, damp rag that had been draped there while he was sleeping. Didn’t help much, but the thought was nice.

While searching for his glasses, he discovered a cap full of medicine and a glass of orange juice sitting out for him.

He smiled. Though small, the gesture helped ease the symptoms of whatever he had come down with. If only a little.

He took the medicine, cringing at the awful medicinal cherry flavor (he should have asked for mint), then chased it down with the juice. Call it placebo, but it helped him gather the energy to pull himself out of bed.

Wrench was working on his laptop on the couch, a huge mound of blankets sitting next to him. Some movie was loaded up on the large flatscreen, too, but with the headache, Marcus didn’t care to put any more attention to things than he had to.

At the sound of his labored footsteps, Wrench turned around.

“Marcus!” he exclaimed, his mask showing two happy carats— which quickly fell after he got a good look at him. “Oh, you look _terrible_.”

“Thanks,” Marcus replied, coughing weakly. “Feel terrible, too.”

Then, in no time, Wrench had an arm wrapped around Marcus’s shoulders. He eased him towards the couch and helped him settle into the mountain of blankets, most of which Marcus didn’t recall them having lying around their apartment. Sitara’s doing, probably.

Wrench moved gently, nervously fumbling like any wrong movement and Marcus would whither to dust or something.

“Lucky for you, I’ve been appointed as your personal nurse! And I am completely aware of what I’m doing and totally not out of my league at all,” Wrench said, carefully applying tacky vaporub onto Marcus’s chest. As he stepped back, his mask winked. “Too bad I forgot my candystripe outfit at the Hackerspace, though.”

“That’s… alright, but thanks, Wrench.” Marcus tried to get a little more comfortable, when something dawned on him. He glanced around the apartment, seeking for signs of someone else being there— nope.

So he decided to note it. To not ask a question, or to say anything too probing, but to simply state an observation: “Your mask’s on.”

Not that it was unusual for Wrench to have his mask on, but when they were alone, he spent more time with it off than he ever did with it on. He actually liked having somewhere he felt comfortable enough to have it off, he’d told Marcus a while back.

“Well, yeah, you’re super contagious, dude,” Wrench replied, briefly flashing question marks. “Added bonus of this thing is that it’s like one of those plague doctor’s masks. Except mine’s way cooler because it’s got LEDs and a bunch of spikes and stuff.”

Marcus managed a small laugh. “Now there’s a look. Plague mask and sexy nurse outfit.”

“ _Oho_ , now you’re giving me ideas. Who knows, ask and you might receive.” Once satisfied with how Marcus was settled in, Wrench pat him on the shoulder and headed for the kitchen. “Sitara said I should make you tea. I got _Aliens_ buffered, but you can choose whatever.”

Marcus smiled, warmth filling his chest. Probably from the alcohol in the cold medicine, but part of it was from happiness. Love, even. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

While Wrench busied himself in the kitchen— and struggling to find the kettle, by the loud clanking of pots and pans— Marcus decided on something a little less intense, a brainless comedy show he’d never gotten around to watching.

Marcus didn’t realize how much time had passed before Wrench had returned and was pushing a warm, steaming mug into Marcus’s hands. He couldn’t smell what it was, but the steam helped his sinuses.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a small sip. Wrench might have put in way too much honey, actually, because Marcus wasn’t sure that tea was supposed to be this thick. Regardless, the warmth and the honey helped his achy throat. Finding a little comfort, Marcus relaxed into the blankets as Wrench took a seat next to him.

After a couple minutes into the pilot, neither of them had laughed, even cracked a smile. All the jokes landed wrong and the production felt like they were trying way too hard.

“This show sucks,” Marcus sighed, breaking into a cough.

Wrench flashed him exclamation points, then question marks. “Ooh, wanna play Smash instead?”

“Sure. Except you can’t play Kirby.”

“Aww… fine. But only because you're sick. Can't wield your full potential. I get it, I get it.”

Marcus laughed. "Man, fuck you."

But he didn’t mind that Wrench was going easy on him, letting him win most rounds they played. Wrench was new to this sort of thing— taking care of someone else, let alone himself— but he was a good nurse.

Marcus was sure he’d be feeling better in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus mains Star Fox, Wrench mains Kirby and waits on the edge to inhale Marcus and send him off the edge. Cheesing bastard.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated. I'm so glad that there are people who still love Marcus and Wrench as much as I do <3


End file.
